


Need a Shovel (or Excavator): Teen Wolf Edition

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [101]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Isaac Lahey, Drabble, Gen, Late Night Conversations, POV Melissa McCall, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. Melissa is not happy to be called at 2:14 in the morning. Complete.
Series: Drabbles [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 3





	Need a Shovel (or Excavator): Teen Wolf Edition

Melissa normally tries employ patience, especially with her son’s ex-girlfriend, but- “Allison, it’s 2:14 in the morning.”

“I know, and I’m so sorry, Ms McCall. Um, Isaac isn’t answering his cell, and with Scott-”

“Why are you calling at 2:14, Allison?”

“I need help with a body, and I thought, if Isaac still had access to-”

“Isaac! Get your ass up!”

He’s already in the hallway when she steps out. “Here.” She tosses him the phone. “Charge your phone, turn it on, whatever, and I swear, if Sheriff Stilinski ends on my doorstep-”

She goes back to bed.


End file.
